The Disappearance Of Maddie Rooney
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: When Maddie goes missing, it's up to Liv to find her. But Liv starts to uncover some secrets. Will Liv ever find Maddie? And where is Maddie?
1. Chapter 1

_**Liv's Pov.**_

Maddie left for SCSU yesterday. We haven't made up yet. I tried calling her a few times but there was no answer. I feel so bad. My phone started to ring. I picked it up.

 _Hello? - I said._

 _Hey Liv. - Willow said._

 _Willow, hey. Can you tell Maddie that I'm sorry and for her to call me please. - I said._

 _Liv, I was calling to see if Maddie was there. She never made it to SCSU. - Willow said._

 _She never made it to SCSU? A - Are you sure? - I said not wanting to believe Willow but I knew she wasn't lying._

 _I'm sorry Liv. I've been trying to call her but she wouldn't answer her phone. - Willow said._

 _I'm going to tell my parents and I'll call you back Willow. - I said and the call ended._

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled from the kichen. Mom and dad walked in a few moments later.

"What is it Liv?" Mom said.

"Willow just called me. Maddie never made it to SCSU." I told them. It was silent.

 **2 Days Later**

We went to the airport to see if anyone saw Maddie. No one saw her. We arrived at the police station. The police found a girl with blonde hair. They don't know who she is. But I'm hoping they found Maddie. I was tapping my foot nervously. Joey was sitting right beside me, holding my hand. Two cops came in with a blonde girl. I looked at her and my heart sank. That wasn't Maddie. That wasn't my sister. They led her to the interrogation room.

"T - That's not Maddie." Mom told the cop, crying. My parents went to get Parker some food.

"They'll find Maddie." Joey told me.

"I hope so." I told him. The girl walked over to us.

"Maddie!" She said hugging me.

"I'm not Maddie. I'm Liv, Maddie's sister." I said.

"Oh." She said, pulling away. "I'm Katherine." She said.

"Wait, how do you know my sister?" I asked her.

"We met at a party 2 days ago." Katherine said.

"A party? Maddie hate parties." I said.

"She said she wanted to get her mind off of things and just have some fun. There was a guy there taking pictures of her. She told him to stop. Then they got in a fight. We left and stayed at a hotel." Katherine said.

"What hotel?" Joey asked.

"The LA Hotel." Katherine said.

"I'll go tell mom and dad." Joey said walking away.

"Maddie wanted you to have this. It's a letter. She said she was going to send it when she got to SCSU." Katherine said, handing me the envolope. I opened it up and pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Liv,_

 _You're probably still mad at me but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'll call as soon as I get to SCSU but you might not answered. Your my sister and I love you. I hope you can forgive me._

 _\- Maddie_

I folded the letter up and started to cry. _'Maddie where are you?'_

 **Hoped u liked it. Where do you guys think Maddie is? I got this idea watching the promo for the season 3 finale of Liv and Maddie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 weeks later**

 **Liv's Pov.**

It's been 3 weeks since Maddie went missing. My mom would cry everyday, Parker gave up his tunnels, Joey focused on school work, and dad quit his job. I hardly got any sleep. I walked into school and went to my locker. The police still haven't found Maddie yet. She wouldn't of just left. Diggie came back from to school.

"Any news about Maddie?" Diggie asked.

"No. It's been three weeks. She wouldn't of just disappeared Diggie. She just wouldn't of." I said.

"I know. The cops will find her." Diggie said.

"But what if they don't?" I said.

"They will Liv." Diggie said, hugging me. I hugged him back.

"I should head to class." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." Diggie said and left.

 **After School**

I walked out of school.

"Liv wait! " Katherine said. I turned around.

"Katherine what you doing here?" I asked.

"Any news about Maddie yet?" She asked.

"No. Not yet." I said. "Who was the guy that was at the party 3 weeks ago?"

"I don't know who he is. He was taking pictures of her and she asked him to stop. The guy was a total creep." Katherine said.

"Did he do anything else?" I said.

"No. He just tooked pictures of her and then me and her left." She said.

"When was the last time you saw Maddie?" I said.

"The morning after the party. We went to eat some breakfast at the hotel and then after she told me she had to go to SCSU and she left in a cab." Katherine said.

"But she never went to SCSU. Where did she went?" I said.

"I don't know." Katherine said.

I walked in the house and my parents was sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Liv, the police stopped by." Mom said.

"What did they say?" I said.

"They're going to stop the search." Dad said.

"Stop the search? They're going to stop searching for Maddie? B - But they can't! They can't stop searching for her! Sh - She's my sister! And I want her to come back home! I - I miss her!" I said crying. Mom and dad got up from the couch and hugged me. Parker walked in the living room.

"What happened?" He asked.

I looked at him, wiping tears from my eyes. "The police are going to stopped searching for Maddie." I said. He joined in and hugged me.

Me, mom, dad, and Parker hugged each other and didn't pay attention to Joey walking in until he spoke.

"The police found a body." Joey said. "They want us to go see if its Maddie."

 **Hoped u liked it. Should I continue this story? Where is Maddie? Is the body the poluce found Maddie?**


	3. Chapter 3

_"The police found a body." Joey said. "They want us to go see if its Maddie."_

 **Liv's Pov.**

The police pulled up the sheets and it . . . it wasn't Maddie.

After that we got back home. I wanted to find my sister. I needed to. I was in our share room. I went in her closet to look through it when I found her laptop. Why was it hiding? I got it and turned it on. It took a few moments to turn on but it turned on. The home screen showed up to a picture of me and Maddie. I clicked on the internet symbol and went to recent websites. I went on her Facebook and noticed a bunch of messages. I clicked on a guy name Kyle Morris.

 **Thursday, Aug. 27th 8:57 p.m.**

 _ **What You Up to? - Kyle**_

 _ **Just doing some homework. Wbu? - Maddie**_

 _ **Just got back from the gym. - Kyle**_

I clicked on Kyle's facebook and looked at his pictures. He was about the same age as me and Madde maybe a few years older. I clicked on message after message than I came after one that shocked me.

 _ **You okay? - Kyle**_

 _ **Me and my boyfriend got in a fight a few days ago and we broke up. - Maddie**_

 _ **Sorry to hear that. If you're ever interested, we could hangout sometime? - Kyle**_

 _ **Sure. Sounds fun. :) - Maddie**_

Maddie was hiding a stuff from us. From me. I went to another website and noticed she was on this weird website. It was a website for people to get paid for doing stuff. I couldn't believe it. It was like I didn't even knew my sister at all.

I gave Maddie's laptop to the detectives and they found Kyle but not the one Maddie was talking to. The detectives said Maddie got catfished. That Kyle was probably not his real name. I want to find my sister. I need to find my sister. Then I found out something else. The detectives said Madde withdraw $7500 and transfer it to another account. An account that seemed suspicious. The detectives was going to try and track that account down. I just want my sister back. I just want Maddie safe and home.

 **Hoped u liked it. What you think happened to Maddie? I'm going to try and update this story more often.**


End file.
